<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fields Of Athenry by pumpkin_princess14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226934">Fields Of Athenry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_princess14/pseuds/pumpkin_princess14'>pumpkin_princess14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, i love ppl calling their partner “darling” and “love”, im very obsessed with the suffragette movement right now, theyre suffragettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_princess14/pseuds/pumpkin_princess14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi this was kind of inspired by the song ‘The Fields Of Athenry’ and I’ve put a couple of the lyrics in italics (not all of them, but theres a couple here and there) so if you wanna listen to it while you read this then go ahead!</p><p>Hope you enjoy this :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fields Of Athenry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi this was kind of inspired by the song ‘The Fields Of Athenry’ and I’ve put a couple of the lyrics in italics (not all of them, but theres a couple here and there) so if you wanna listen to it while you read this then go ahead!</p><p>Hope you enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“My lonely prison wall, I heard a young girl calling”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Ellie! Are you okay?” Lottie hissed peering in through the small window in Ellie’s prison cell.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“My lonely prison wall, I heard a young man calling”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Lottie?” Ellie looked up from the corner she’d been sitting and quickly ran over to the window “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I was worried, I needed to see you’re okay” Lottie replied and reached down to cup Ellie’s chin as Ellie went on her tippy toes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t fret darling, I’m fine” Ellie reassured her. “As long as you’re okay and free I don’t care what happens to me”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Nothing matters Mary when youre free, against the famine and the crown I rebelled they cut me down”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Elllie, you know how they treat women here! How can you tell me not to worry?” Lottie said as her eyes began to well up with tears. “At least tell me you’re not going on hunger strike”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Ellie looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“You are aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Lottie sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Look it’s only 2 weeks and then I’ll be out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I know, I know but..I worry about you” a tear rolled down Lottie’s cheek “we’ve both read about the force feeding, it sounds horrible and I don’t want it to happen to you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I’m sorry love, I really am but I have to do this” Ellie said as she wiped a tear away from Lottie’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Ellie kissed Lottie’s head and then the two put their foreheads together- or well as best as they could with the bars kind of blocking their way.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I guess our 14 year old selves got what they wanted, we’re suffragettes living in a big city” Lottie said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Heh yeah” Ellie chuckled “Do you remember when we’d spend hours in those fields just imagining what it’d be like”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“The fields of Athenry” Lottie said nostalgically.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">For a minute or two life was okay and peaceful as the two girls forgot everything about prison and the suffragette movement and their rent they were falling back on and all their struggles as they reminisced on their younger days when they’d sit in the fields of athenry heads living in bliss, watching the free birds fly and dreaming about their future.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">But nothing can last forever.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They heard footsteps sounding as if they were coming close.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“You better go” Ellie said “I love you”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I love you too” the two quickly kissed but despite the fact it was quick, it was so full of love and passion as they tried to savour it “I’ll miss you”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The footsteps were getting closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Me too” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They started to pull away but still not wanting to leave their hands joined.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">But the footsteps were getting louder and louder as each second passed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Goodbye Darling” Lottie said finally letting go.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Cya soon princess” Ellie said letting her hand drop as Lottie went to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The footsteps finally reached Ellie just as Lottie left and it was someone bringing her food. God this was gonna be a long two weeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>